High Noon BOOK I
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Edward and Bella have to entertian Renee during the run up to the wedding. But will the presence of his mother in law affect how mcuh time Edward gets to sped with bella, and what will the consequences of that be? Includes over protectiveness by the pint
1. Airport and sickness

Bella

I groaned and rolled over in bed, hugging the first thing I came into contact with to me tight. Edward laughed and his lips touched my hair. I squirmed under his touch and hugged what I discovered to be his arm tighter.

"Love we need to go." He whispered.

I shook my head and buried my face in the ice cold skin of his bicep.

"Yes we do... your mothers landing in just over an hour and we need to be there to pick her up." He reasoned.

I sighed and my eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly into the light from the window. I groaned again and buried my face back into his arm. He sighed in frustration.

"Can't you just go and pick her up." I complained. I was in a really foul mood this morning. It was the first day of the holidays and I had to get up at the early time I normally went to school so I could go pick up my mother.

"You're her daughter; it will hurt her feelings if you don't go." He started but I cut him off.

"You're going to be her son in two weeks why can't you go." I muttered. Playing the marriage card made me feel slightly bad, but I knew this was important to him, so I was going to grit my teeth and bear it. Secretly I was really excited about martyring Edward, but I wasn't going to let that on to him. I didn't need him having any more points scored against me than he already did; god knew he could be so persuasive.

I had almost made that sound dirty, which was kind of ironic. There was nothing about being with Edward that was remotely dirty. After all, he was so intent on having me as a virgin bride, I was thinking of having the letter V tattooed on my forehead. I had been kind enough to share it with Edward, but he hadn't found it nearly as funny as I had.

Jacob hadn't spoken to me since he forced me to kiss him before the newborn fight. I didn't mind really, although I could tell Edward was concerned that I would regret not being bothered by it later. I had assured him I wasn't going to, but as with all things that were linked to my happiness, he had ignored my view entirely.

"Bella we are both going now get up before I walk downstairs and let Charlie know I am here almost every night." He warned, leaning down to touch his forehead to mine. I frowned and rolled away from him, burying my face in the pillow. His arm caught my waist and held me tight to his side where he was sat up in bed.

I sighed and sat up, crawling out of bed and methodically grabbing my wash bag.

"Better?" I grumbled, shoving a brush through my hair and turning to glare at him. Before I could blink he was stood in front of me, moving his hands down my arms to hold mine.

"Much." He whispered and kissed me gently.

My hart thumped in my chest loudly and he smiled pulling back to run his fingers down my jaw.

"I'll be back in half an hour." He whispered.

I raised an eyebrow in a challenging way, "I'm counting the minutes."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "You and me to love."

I watched as he disappeared out of my window before all but falling into the shower with tiredness, which was odd because I had slept really well the night before and now I thought about it, all of my joints ached and clicked when I moved.

I all but moaned in pleasure when the hot water un-did all of the knots in my spine, rinsing my hair I climbed out and dressed, shoving my hair into a pony tail and looking myself over in the mirror. I winced when I caught sight of my eyes; they were raw and red, with dark baggy rings underneath. I looked a mess.

I bent forwards to examine my complexion when my stomach heaved and I lurched to spray the contents of my stomach in the toilet.

"Awesome." I muttered dryly and flushed, rinsing my mouth out and brushing my teeth. I moaned as it continued to churn, but I knew I hadn't actually eaten anything that could make some kind of reappearance. But just to be sure, I waited by the toilet for a couple more minutes before I ventured downstairs to see Charlie. I glanced at the clock as he chatted about seeing Renee again. I only had five minutes before Edward arrived and I knew I had to do something about my sickly appearance before he did. Charlie however didn't notice.

'Oh well', I thought to myself, 'perhaps he wouldn't notice.'

Yeh right I believed that. It was a miracle he hadn't spotted it before he left. The doorbell rang just as I groaned, throwing myself towards the bin and throwing up some un-recognisable material into the bottom of it.

Charlie winced and patted my shoulder.

"Go for it kiddo." He muttered and went to answer it for Edward, who I knew could probably hear me, that's why he knocked twice.

"Hello chief Swan." Edward said smoothly, with no undercurrent to his voice at all. I couldn't help but cross my fingers hopefully when I emptied the trash and threw a mint in my mouth. Perhaps he hadn't heard.

But then I knew how good at lying he was.

He walked in followed by my father, Charlie glaring at Edward like he was some annoying thing in his vision, also like he was ready to shoot him if he put a foot wrong. The scary part was none of it was hypothetical.

Edward came and felt my forehead, looking me over anxiously.

"I got your text." He lied smoothly. I nodded, knowing not to risk it, I was terrible at lying, and the less Charlie knew about Edward's ability to cover things up and why he did it the better.

"Have you taken anything yet?" my fiancée continued to ask.

I shook my head and continued to gesture to the mint in my moth before swallowing it.

"I'm fine now." I mumbled looking down.

Edward caught my chin and lifted it so I was looking into his eyes.

"I can pick Renée up on my won you know." He whispered.

I sighed and shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest. He sighed and his rested on my spine, rubbing it gently. I heard Charlie cough once and Edward tried to pull back but I muttered something incoherent and replaced my head against his chest

He kissed my hair and stroked my cheek, "Let's go then."

We said a goodbye to Charlie who grumbled something gruffly at Edward, who nodded and told him he would before He lead me out to the car and shut ym door after me.

"What did Charlie ask you?" I asked with my eyes shut. I reached blindly of his hand and took it gently.

"He told me to look after you, well more warned me really." Edward laughed.

I laughed and leant my head on his shoulder.

"You okay my love?" He whispered trying do hard to not to sound overly anxious, and failing miserably.

"I'm always okay." I whispered and felt myself fall asleep. I squinted threw the crowd t try and see my mother. Why oh why did Seattle airport have to be so busy?

"I can hear her thoughts." Edward said helpfully.

"Yes well not all of us are that special and six foot two." I hissed.

Before I could say anything he hands grabbed my hips and lifted me onto his shoulder, his arm held my waist to stop me from falling.

"Edward." I hiss and blushed, feeling more than one pair of eyes on me and my fiancée.

"Keep looking." He pretended to grunt under my weight and I kicked his chest as hard as I could, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Ouch love." He muttered in mock hurt, and I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my lips.

"Bella!" I heard my mum squealed and I smiled, Edward sat me down and I ran to hug her.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun." She laughed and I glanced at Edward, to see him shift uncomfortably.

I smiled at him in confusion and he grinned.

He winked and I blushed turning by attention back to my bubbling mother.

It was going to be a long few weeks.


	2. Dinner preperations or the lack of

Bella

I could sense my mother watching me as I fixed dinner for me her and Edward, him having told me he would eat human food, even if the idea of him having to throw it back up being as disgusting to me as it was to him. Renee however, noticed nothing of the ordinary.

"So Bella have you got anything special for your wedding night." She started but Edward choked on his coke, me dropping the plate of casserole in his lap.

"Oh god I'm sorry." I started and went to pull it away but he was too quick, standing up be lifted the plate from his lap, and I was horrified to see the jeans covered in gravy.

"it's alright love." He laughed and Renee it her lip to keep from laughing. My face burned as I blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Here, sit down I'll do it." He murmured and kissed my forehead, going to put it in the sink with the cloth I had all but thrown at him. I sighed when I realised the casserole had now burned in the oven where I had left the rest of it.

"So back to the question..." Renee started but I cut her off as I threw it in the bin

"No mum." I all but shrieked in horror, before glaring at Edward when he coughed to cover a laugh.

She shrugged and continued to talk about how excited she was.

The phone rang and Edward moved to answer it.

"Hello chief Swan." He said politely and I bolted for the phone. I made a grab for it but he was too tall for me. He leant against the fridge and I repeatedly hit him on the shoulder to get him to give me the handset.  
"Edward." I tried to growl as he continued talking.

"No I would like that, no she's here we picked her up earlier. I'll have to get changed though, Bella threw casserole at me." He laughed as I stalked away, throwing the plates in the sink.

"Your not funny Edward." I warned him and he laughed again, hanging up and saying goodbye to my father.

"Here let me help." He said and I sighed, moving so he could wash up. I bit my lips and flicked water at him. He looked at me in surprise but did it back. I squealed and It construed that ay until his arms wrapped around me and glued my lips to his, we each had smiled on our faced and were chucking quietly.

"Alright love birds break it up." Renee laughed, and despite my obvious PDA of mine and Edwards relationship I still blushed.

"Charlie says he wanted to go out for dinner, the four of us, is that okay?" Edward asked. I nodded and there was a hammering at the door and Alice arrived in the room shortly after. She threw a bag of clothes at Edward and he looked confused.

"Charlie rang to say you needed clothes to change, and that Bella and Renee would need a personal make over so they looked stunning." She clapped her hands and hugged my mother.

"Bella always looks stunning." Edward whispered and rested his forehead back against mine. I blushed and kissed him again, my skin flushing deep when I heard a chorus of aah's form Renee and Alice.

I left Edward in the spare room getting changed, and then fidgeted while he and my father 'talked' downstairs with the TV on.

Finally Alice was finished, me in a blue parry dress and pumps with gold jewellery, my engagement ring gleaning on my finger. Mum wore a dress that was black and watched me as I admired myself in the mirror. In truth I looked nice, and couldn't wait to see Edward in his suit, I assumed that was what Alice had dressed him in.

"Why blue Bella, you never used t wear it?" My mother asked.

I shrugged, avoiding the question.

Alice laughed, "Its Edwards favourite on her."

I blushed and my mother sighed happily. Finally Alice had finished and pushed me onto the landing, where I turned to see Edward at the bottom of the stars, his hand held out of mine.

I beamed, knowing this was my future,

That he was.


	3. Fine Dining with the in laws

Bella POV

Edward took my hand where he was stood a step below me, his cool lips pressing against the back of my hand.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and I blushed.

Renee walked down behind me and smiled at the two of us. We walked towards the front door as Charlie entered, stripped of his work uniform and in a shirt and jeans. He greeted Renee and muttered a hello at Edward, who of course in return was exceedingly polite.

We made to walk out onto the drive when Alice groaned from behind me.

"Look at the shoes you are wearing, and the _mud_, on the drive." She complained. I laughed and went to step out when Edwards arms caught my waist and lifted me into his arms.

"What the..?" I started to ask but he was already walking to the car, and I looked to see Renee beaming and Charlie frowning, whilst Alice was doing a victory dance behind the both of them.

Why oh why did she always have to get what she wanted?

It's bad enough knowing not to expect the least with Alice, but when you expect an extravagant dinner with your parents and fiancée and you find _all_ of the in laws in new clothes waiting for you outside. It can be slightly un nerving. My mum and dad were thrilled, as was I. The extra attention the Cullen's got from my parents meant less away from me and Edward, meaning we could pretend we were alone...

"Thank you." I whispered to him as we were sat in a booth facing Charlie and Renee, a massive plate of pasta between us. I spooned some onto my fork and held it out to Edward. He rolled his eyes and bit down on it half-heartedly. I giggled and stretched up to kiss him.

"What are you thanking me for anyway?" He breathed, more than aware that Charlie and Renee were too busy talking to know what we were doing.

"Because you're looking after me, much better than I give you credit for." I muttered and ate some. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Its credit enough to me that your still alive and loving me, that's all I ask for." He breathed and kissed my hair. I blushed slightly and took a long sip of drink.

EDWARD POV

Charlie and Carlisle talked about baseball when we arrived, Emmet and Jasper were having a contest to see who could eat the most human food, and Alice and Rosalie were just eating salad. Esme was talking to Renee and Bella listened, chipping in occasionally.

"You okay love?" I whispered as she smiled at me.

"You?" She asked. I smiled.

"Never better."

"You do realise your brothers have eaten more food tonight than I have done this week." She laughed.

I frowned and pulled her tighter to my side.

"You don't eat enough." I muttered. It was true. Bella ate when she was hungry, and not even then, just breakfast and dinner most of the time.

"I eat plenty." She hissed.

"Of course you do." I breathed and gave her a gentle squeeze. She frowned at me, I smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, so you'd be more happy if I was fat and walked around eating a Daim bar all the time?" She demanded.

I sighed, she didn't understand my feelings for her at all.

"I wouldn't change one thing about you love." I whispered.

"Okay." She mumbled, I kissed the top of her head and she smiled,

"That okay with you Bella, Edward?" Charlie asked and Renee shot him a glare at his ruffled tone as he said my name.

"Sorry?" Me and Bella said at the same time, Charlie groaned in his head and Esme and Renee all but cheered.

"If we go back to your mum and dad's place for a drink, or do you want rid of your future in laws for the night." My soon to be father in law probed.

I laughed gently, "No its fine, as long as Emmet doesn't get you to play Wii boxing."

Emmet growled, "That was one time."

"Yeh with the postman." Rosalie muttered and took a sip of drink, wrinkling her nose to quickly for any human present to see.

When we arrived back at the house Bella led me quickly up to my room. I looked at her questioningly as she shut the door.

But quickly got the message as she threw her arms around my neck and glued her lips to mine.

I smiled around them and rubbed her back and side gently.

"What's brought this on, not that I mind?" I asked with a laugh, she lent her head against my chest and I stroked her spine.

"I didn't get to talk to you really, what with my mother being here, and I'm worried what her visit will do, how often I'll see you." She mumbled.

I sighed, "If you want me I'll come Bella, but I think you should spend time with your mum, I don't want to deprive you of that."

"Whilst your here I am not deprived of anything." She smiled.

I felt myself stiffen, "You know that's not true."

"We don't have to talk about it now." She whispered and touched my cheek.

"Ummm." I mumbled, she kissed my cheek and took my hands.

"Edward..." She began but there came a knock at the door and Alice stuck her head around it.

"Guys you'd better come back down. Charlie thinks you're, you know, not that it's not normal for two people who are getting married in a week to sneak off and..." She said but I glared at the little four foot thing.

She sighed and shut the door again.

"We should go down." Bella breathed after which I nodded and she kissed me gently.

I touched her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered.

She blushed and sighed, "Love you."

"Love you to Bella."


	4. Under my roof

Bella POV

We sat and watched as the rest of the family played charades. The only thing I was playing with was Edwards fingers and him my hair.

I kept seeing my mother glance at us and smile proudly, before turning back to the game.

Charlie fell asleep on the sofa, and Esme offered to let Phil and Renee sleep in the spare room. My mum was to drunk to care that I stayed in Edwards room, and I trusted the rest of the Cullen's not to tell Charlie.

Besides we were getting married in one week, they couldn't say we didn't know each other.

And we weren't getting up to anything, Edward and his rules...

I was sat at the breakfast bar wearing some clothes Alice had invested in... for me.

Edward was leant across watching me eat.

I frowned at him and over did eating another bit.

"Edward I don't want to be fat on our wedding day." I moaned, why did he keep pestering me about eating, I wasn't anorexic I just had better things to do than eat.

"You're not going to get fat in seven days Bella." He told me and kissed my forehead, taking my plate and washing it up.

I pouted and he sighed, frowning slightly.

"What's really the matter Bella?" He asked.

Damn, even if he couldn't read my mind he still knew.

"I don't want to be... when you change me." I muttered, he froze and sighed.

"Bella," he began but Charlie came barrelling in, muttering curse words under his breath.

"Bella I..." He started but caught sight of Edward and me looking intently at each other, him shirtless, me just in my pyjamas.

"What the hell, why are we here, and where did you sleep!" He yelled, "And who with?"

He finally demanded, I flinched and Edward stiffened, reading his thoughts.

"Dad we're getting married next week." I reminded him, giving Edwards hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't care young lady, you still live under my roof and..."

"We weren't under your roof dad; we were here, in Carlisle and Esme's house." I interrupted him.

He frowned murderously at me and I sighed, getting up and pulling Edward behind me.

"Dad calm down, now I'm going to get dressed, behave." I whispered and kissed his cheek before leading Edward upstairs.

"I don't like this Bella." He told me, his voice stern as I hooked my arms around his neck, straining my body closer to his.

"I know." I whispered, it was obvious Edward did not want me fighting my father, but if I had forgiven Edward for leaving me, Charlie certainly could.

"I fail to see why he's mad." I said from inside Edwards closet where I was changing, he was sat on the bed, already dressed.

"Bella your his only daughter." He reasoned, I heard him get up and begin to pace.

"Yes I know that thank you." I hissed.

I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"We're getting married in seven days dammit, and I still don't know if I fit in my dress, or if the food is okay, or if anyone's vegetarian..." I began to rave, and although the whole marriage thing had not been my original idea of a good one.

I was looking forward to it.

"You're excited?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

I realised he was reading Jaspers emotions, I smiled, opening the door and going to wrap my arms around his neck, his holding the base of my spine.

"Of course I am, aren't you?" I probed, mock hurt.

"you know I am." He breathed and swung me to the side, supporting me with his arms as he kissed me.

I giggled around his lips and he smiled, his face inches form mine.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you to Edward." I told him, my voice brethless.

His lips found mine again.

There was a thundering knock at the door and Alice came walking in, standing to tap her foot with her arms folded, and eyebrow raised.

"What Alice." Edward growled, his eyes never leaving mine.

I frowned slightly to tell him to calm down, even if I was extremely pissed with Alice myself.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." She began but Edward growled pulling my upright and spinning to look murderously in the general direction of downstairs.

There was only one person who earned a reaction like that from Edward.

Jacob Black.


	5. A bullet for my love

BELLA POV

I had not spoken to Jacob in over a month, ever since that day in the meadow when he had taken advantage of me.

Edward was not exactly pleased with him.

It had taken Emmet _and_ Jasper to calm him down and restrain him.

Like I said, he was not often clear when it came to rational thinking about my safety.

He spun to face me, taking my hands carefully,

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "of course... but..."

The last thing I wanted was him getting himself hurt over something as stupid as a dog...

"Stay here." He whispered and kissed my forehead, before disappearing.

Alice smiled at me timidly before following her brother downstairs.

I debated whether or not to wait for him to return, but thought better of it, and followed him downstairs.

I held his hand as I watched Jacob shift uncomfortably in the room full of vampires. My father looked torn between standing up for Jacob and staying where he knew it would be right, on my side, after all, Jacob had forced me to kiss him.

Twice.  
"Bella, looking as beautiful as ever." Jacob smirked.

I put a hand on Edward's chest to calm him.

"Edward." I warned quietly.

Jacob shuddered against the power to faze when I wrapped myself further into Edwards embrace.  
"What do you want Jacob?" I demanded.

He swallowed and glared at me, "You don't want to marry him."

I sighed, "Jacob I don't love you, and you need to accept it."

"No I will not!" He screamed. I cringed and Edward pushed me behind him just as Jacob reached for something in his pocket.

I loud gun shot rang through the room, and Edward hunched forwards in front of me.

"Edward!" I screamed as he stumbled into the kitchen. Emmet and Jasper were on top of Jacob and had him pinned so he could not phase. My mother and Esme looked ready to cry and my father stood there in shock. Rosalie and Alice were gaping at the logic thought that Edward could not be hurt, but that they and to pretend he could be. Carlie ran after Edward and I struggled in Charlie's arms.

Edward appeared supported by Carlisle his shirt covered in red and his had pressed on his stomach.  
"We need to take him to hospital." He whispered and led Edward out to the car.

Three very long hours later Carlisle and Edward phone to say they were coming home from the hospital. Jacob had been taken to jail and Charlie had arrested him. I was sat on the sofa bouncing my legs, my head in my hands. My mother rubbed my back.

"It will be okay."

"How!" I demanded, shouting with tears streaming down my face.

"He's strong Bella; he'll be able to meet you at the altar in a week." Esme said gently.

I nodded, taking a deep breath and drying my eyes.

The door opened and Edward walked in. I ran at him and threw myself into his arms.  
"Easy love I'm still a bit sore." He laughed and kissed my hair.

I swallowed, "It's my fault."

"No it isn't, don't you ever think that." He said firmly and stroked my cheek.

"You need to rest Edward." Carlisle said from behind him. Edward took my hand and sat frown on the sofa, cringing as he lent back.

I sat gently in his arm and he smiled at me.

"I'm so glad your okay." Esme whispered and kissed her sons hair.

He laughed, "Well I have a wedding to attend next week." He laughed and winced.

"Edward." I reminded him firmly. I frowned slightly at me, knowing how much I was going to enjoy being the healthy and in-charge one for a change.

Edward bent to whisper in my ear, "It's only an act, I'm still going to be the almost paranoia like worried one."

I suppressed a smirk at him.

Renee took a photo of us and I looked at her confused.

She smiled sheepishly, "what?"

I rolled my eyes and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders gently. There was a knock at the door and I moved to get it when Alice flew through the room at just over human speed.

"Bella do not move!" She shouted. She opened the door and a nice man handed her a box of what appeared to be flowers. I sighed and stood up anyway, taking them from her.

"Its not actually flowers though, ad if you're going to look, _he_ must be nowhere near you." She said and pointed to Edward.

He laughed and looked at us over his shoulder.

"Bring it in here so we can all look." He laughed.

I blushed and Alice stuck her tongue at him.

"Hormonal teenage boy." She shouted at him and ran upstairs with the box. I went and sat by Edward again, face still flushing.

He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Love you." He said quietly.

"Love you too Edward." I whispered and kissed him gently.

I couldn't believe I was getting married in seven days!


	6. The big V maybe not

Bella POV

One of the most annoying things Edward had found about having to pretend to have been shot was the fact he could not drive. Edward loathed slow driving almost as much as he did Jacob, and for him to have to sit in a car with my mother rambling on about decorations travelling at thirty miles an hour. It was the ultimate form of torture.

Okay in truth I haven't been exactly honest with you. I am no longer the big V. I haven't been for a while now. But only I Edward and Alice know that, so it must remain hush hush. It happened after Edward and I officially got engaged in the meadow, when he gave me the ring and decided to tell Charlie. I would love to tell you we stopped and waited to be pure on our wedding, but it just didn't happen.

So now I find myself sitting on the bathroom floor by the toilet after puking my guts out. As I have done every morning for just over a month, and I am starting to get worried.

Edward wants me to go to the doctors, to find out what is wrong with me. But I brush it off to him and to everyone else as nerves, that is except Alice. She's the reason I am sat here now, watching as three minutes ticks around on my phone.

Okay so maybe it is really mine and Edwards fault I am sat here, taking a stupid pregnancy test. To me it really seems just a formality, if Alice says she sees me pregnant I believe her, unlike Edward, who thinks her visions are about as truthful as the tabloids.

Edward didn't know I was sat there, he was out by order of me _resting._ Well really he's going hunting because I insisted his eyes were darker than normal. That was a blatant lie, but when I made a song and dance in front of my mother about how important it was to me he rest and be healthy before our wedding, he really had no choice but to leave.

The shrill noise on the timer on my phone made me jump, and I scrambled to stand up to survey the damage on the little white stick.

I picked it up like it was a time bomb, and when I saw the two red lines down the screen on it, that's what it became.

My hands fell to my stomach and tears rolled down my face. I couldn't be pregnant, even _my_ trust in Alice's vision wavered at the thought of me and Edward having a child. Not that I was in anyway apposed to the idea, I was just concerned….

That he would be.

I and Edward had never even remotely discussed the idea of having children, because as far as we all knew, all vampires were infertile. Even the male ones.

Although now of course, that seemed untrue.

There was a knock at the door and the test fell from my hands glancing off my finger tips and onto the floor with a clatter.

I cursed and crawled on the floor to get it, my palms clammy with sweat as I tried to pick the stupid little stick up. Although again it fell from my hands. There was another knock and tears of frustration and powerful emotion poured down my face, and in the end I just gave up, hurling the test across the room and sobbing into my ands.

I heard a crack and didn't need to look up to know that he had somehow managed to snap the lock on the door. His arms were around me, fighting to hold me against my struggles.

"Bella what's the matter?" He asked anxiously once my tears subsided. I swallowed and looked at him sadly, his eyes full of pain. My pain, knowing I was at some kind of war with myself.

I took a deep breath and crawled out of his arm, getting up and retrieving the test from where it had landed in the bath.

I wet and sat facing him cross legged, his eyes wide as he took in the two lines on the white stick before him.

"Are you sure?" He choked out.

I nodded, "Alice." Was all I managed to get out.

"Edward what are we going to do?" I whispered, well aware of the fact he hadn't spoken or said anything other than his questions.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair, "we'll go and se Carlisle, he can check you over and make sure your both okay." He whispered.

I pulled back to look at him, "Are you sure you want this?"

He smiled and looked as though eh would be crying if he could.

"I want everything to do with you." He chuckled.

I laughed and hugged him tight, well aware of him standing up and holding me gently in his arms.

I frowned, "You're supposed to be recovering from a bullet wound."

He laughed, "I don't want you straining yourself, trust me the furthest your going to be walking from now on is down the aisle on Saturday. After that, it's strictly bed rest."

I scowled, "You're not funny."

He smiled, "Not trying to be."

Once we arrived at the hospital and filled Carlisle of when I had found, I was rushed into an examination room and laid out on a bed. My nearly father in law poked and prodded my stomach before pouring jelly all over it. He hooked up a sonogram and ran the wand over my stomach.

Edward held my hand the whole way through, rubbing calming circles on the back of it with his thumb.

Finally Carlisle broke the silence by flicking a switch, making a small heart beat fill the room.

I burst back into tears and Edward hushed me, pulling me into his arms and rocking me.

"I'll give you two some privacy, also pick your vitamins up from the Pharmacy and I'll book you another appointment, not before saying… congratulations." Carlisle said and left.

Edward wiped off my stomach with paper towels so gently he was barely touching me. I stroked his hair and he smiled a one hundred watt smile at me.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

I smiled back, "Love you too Edward."

He drove me home with a smile plastered across his face, which seemed to get wider every time I looked at him.

"You're going to break your face smiling like that." I laughed and put his hand on my stomach.

He rubbed it gently, "You don't understand how happy I am."

"I'm not Jasper but I think I have a pretty good idea." I laughed.

He chuckled but it faltered when we pulled onto the drive.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

I looked up at the house, noticing the bathroom light was on, as was the living room, and I could see figures pacing in the later.

"Edward?" I asked anxiously.

He swallowed and looked at me, "We didn't pick the test up off the bathroom floor."

My eyes went wide as the front door flung open and Charlie appeared, his face purple, a small white stick in his hand, eyes bulging as he screamed at the Volvo.

"Isabella Swan!"

**Yes by popular demand Bella is pregnant. But if you are a reader of After Breaking Dawn, this will be nothing like that. I have a better idea for how this will go, and as many of you have probably guessed, this is going to turn out to be, my version of Breaking Dawn.**

**Keep reviewing please, especially thanks to Jasminloobyloo who gave me the great idea, also to Team-Jacob-4-ever126 for your continuing support. Of course there is Aimee the bezzie mate who is the real life Aimee from After breaking dawn, check out her story when she uploads it.**

**Person who leaves the nicest and most constructive review gets a shout out.**

**Thanks**

**Catherinedoncaster1995 xxx**


	7. 12:17 in the swan household

Bella POV

I cringed as Charlie screamed and shouted at Edward and I, okay he totally laid into Edward and all but repeatedly hit him over the head with the remote for the TV. I tried to listen, but Edwards smile was making it hard to concentrate on my father's anger when he was all but cheering. I smiled to knowing just how happy this had made Edward, and even happier when I realised Charlie wasn't going to ruin this for him. He had been waiting so long to be a father, and I was thrilled to be carrying his child. Charlie would have to just accept it.

"Why are you smiling, this isn't funny!" Charlie screamed. My mother couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips and Charlie went into full blown rage mode.

"You _told_ me you were not pregnant when you said you were marrying him." He continued to shout.

I sighed, "Dad I wasn't... well I didn't know I was..."

"So you!" He shouted at Edward, "You couldn't keep it in your ants for three weeks until you were at least married?"

Edward was about to respond when I stood up, cutting my father off, more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"We all know your view on my getting married dad, but I don't understand why you just can't be happy for me... you know what forget it, I can't live here if you can't accept this baby." I shouted and ran out of the room.

Edward POV

I stood up to follow Bella anxiously, she was upset and I was concerned she would do something she would regret later. Like moving out and falling out with Charlie so close to the wedding, after all, she needed him to walk her down the aisle.

"Down here Cullen." Charlie roared after me but I ignored him. I knocked gently on Bella's door hearing her crying inside. I could hear her throwing clothes around and sniffling. I knocked harder this time.

"Go away Edward." She sobbed.  
"Bella open the door come on." I said gently. It was slightly annoying that I couldn't open the door by force because I was supposed to be a human. It was even more annoying that a piece of flimsy wood was what was standing in-between me and my clearly upset fiancée.

Being a secret vampire was just so _inconvenient. _

"Bella." I said firmly.

There was a shuffling and the lock clicked open. I pushed the door open gently to see her stood facing me, held in her hands, body shaking with tears. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, my hand that wasn't holding her tight smoothing her hair. My lips touched her temple and she sniffed into my chest.

"Can we go to your house please?" She swallowed.

I nodded, "Come on, but you have to promise to calm down yeh?" I whispered, dipping my knees to look into her eyes. She nodded and took my hand firmly. She went to walk away when I held her tight, my hand stroked her cheek and she smiled a watery smile at me.

"And you're sure you are both okay?" I asked gently and she took my other hand, resting it on her stomach.

She sighed softly, "We're both fine Edward."

I kissed her forehead and she led me downstairs gently. I took my keys from the coffee table by the front door and was about to leave when Renee walked out of the living room, her thoughts telling me Charlie was sat ashamed on the sofa. I knew it was wrong to feel the way I did about my soon to be father in law, but he had upset Bella and was refusing to acknowledge his grandchild, my child. Therefore part of me could find just reason in being mad at him.

I tensed when she walked forwards to Bella but my love ducked out of the way.

"I'll be back late mum." She whispered and walked towards the Volvo, I sighed and went to follow but Renee caught my arm.

"Can you try and talk to her, it won't do her nay good to fall out with Charlie... not over something like this." She whispered but her eyes betrayed the thoughts she felt, and in my opinion, she was no between than Charlie.

At least he was man enough to be truthful to Bella about what he felt.

"With all due respect Renee, she needs her mother's support right now... don't you think." I said and looked pointedly at her hand on my arm. Renee swallowed and her thoughts floundered around the fact she'd been caught."

"Goodbye." I said dryly and shut the door behind me, climbing into the Volvo to see Bella sat with err feet on the dashboard, both her hands on her stomach.

I sighed and shut the door behind me, looking over at her and taking one of her hands in mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked quietly. It was obvious to me how much of a fantastic mother Bella would be, but I also knew that getting married had been a stretch for her, with her worrying about what people would say. Now she was to be proven right, that people would definitely only think we were getting married because she was pregnant.

If Bella didn't want this baby I certainly would not force her to have it.

She nodded, "I want this Edward, I want our baby."

I smiled at the way she said _our_, it made it seem more real, more final.

But of course I knew nothing was final, well except being changed, that was certainly final. But all the uncertainty's of human health made me frantic about my baby and Bella's health just thinking about it.

"Edward?" She asked quietly.

My eyes snapped up, "yes love?"

"Can we go now, I can see them watching and I can't..." More tears rolled down her face and I hushed her, leaning forwards to kiss her temple.

She yawned and leant her head on her shoulder. I pulled my jacket off the back seat and handed it to her. She wrapped it around her and moved her head to lean on her own jacket which she had folded into a pillow. She took one of my hands and placed it on her stomach under hers, holding it there gently.

"Go to sleep Bella." I whispered as I pulled out of Charlie's road.

"Ummm." Was the only response I got, this caused a smile to spread across my face.

I was going to be a dad!


	8. Emotions

Bella POV

Edward carried me up through the garage of his house. I had both my hands locked over my stomach, face pressed into his shoulder as I sniffled and tried not to cry. I knew it would be bad for the baby if I continued to work myself up like this, but how could Charlie just let me leave like that. And Renee...

Edward kissed my hair and carried me up to his room. I could see Esme and Alice as well as Rosalie looking after us anxiously, Emmet and Jasper looking confused as to why we weren't leaping for joy.

Edward lay down on the bed with me tight to his chest, sobbing my heart out.

For the life of me I could not think why I was crying, besides the obvious... If Renee and Charlie couldn't accept this baby I didn't want them in mine or its lives.

"Bella say something please." Edward whispered once my crying had stopped and I had been lying for at least ten minutes just staring at my stomach, after putting his hand firmly on it and kissing his arm.

"Can I move in here?" I whispered.

He nodded, "if that's what you want, I'd be over the moon to have you here; it means I can look after you better."

I smiled and sat up, moving to straddle his chest. He held my hands and I interlocked and played with his fingers while my eyes stared into his.

"I want us to be happy, forget Charlie and Renee and look forward to becoming husband and wife." I told him.

He didn't look convinced so I kept going.

"I want this baby and to be your wife more than anything, that brings me more happiness that my father's approval, and sure." I sighed, "yeh I wish it would be different but it isn't, so there is no point crying over it." I laughed at the end.

He smiled slightly, "You're that excited about becoming Mrs Edward Cullen."

I leant down to kiss him, "Aren't you?"

He beamed, "Duh."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get all hormonally teenage boy on me just... we'll be alright wont we?" I whispered at the end.

He rolled us so he was hovering over me, he ducked his head to touch my stomach with his lips.

I smiled and he moved to kiss me gently.

"You know we will be." He whispered finally.

I beamed, "Love you Edward."

He smiled wider, "You to, my Bella."


	9. Accident?

Bella POV

The rest of the family was hunting, and Edward had unenthusiastically left me alone at home to go as well. Carlisle was at work and Esme had rum to the store so I was alone, I would only be so for another ten minutes or so.

The doorbell rang and I flew down the stairs, wincing as my back clinked when I hit the bottom step., I had not slept well last night due to crying and feeling sick. The feeling of being pregnant was strange, and although I had next to now bump, I was very aware of its presence, everything felt different, it was strange.

"Alright I'm coming." I muttered and yanked open the door, gaping at what I saw.

Charlie stood looking at me sternly.

"Bells." He said simply.

I swallowed and prayed that Alice would see and send Esme home, for Charlie's sake. I did not fancy being in shi shoes if he got me upset and Edward arrived.

"Can I come in?" He said gruffly and made to open the door but I pushed back against it so I was half way out and he could not get in.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." I mumbled.

He looked me over with disgust, which quickly turned to anger.

"I said let me in!" He shouted and shoved against the door harder than I ever could back again. The edge of I slammed into my stomach and I cried out in pain. It was worse than being hit my a car. Tears poured down my face and I crumpled, hunching over and sobbing. What if the baby was hurt.

I heard tires in the driveway and suddenly me and Charlie weren't alone.

"Charlie?" Esme gasped, "What's happened."

But Charlie ignored her and drove away. Esme wrapped her arms around me and assessed the situation.

"The baby… Edward…" I sobbed and felt a spasm of pain again.

"Lets get you to Carlisle." She said and led me at vampire speed to the car.

I drifted in and out of consciousness the pain was that bad on the way there. We stumbled into the emergency room as Carlisle walked in. He looked us over and barked at someone to get me a wheel chair.

It arrived quickly just my knees gave way and I fell into it.

"room twenty four." he instructed the guy wheeling me, he walked beside us and tears poured down my face.

"What happened?" He asked Esme as a strange man helped me out of the chair and set me gently on the bed. Esme helped me lay down as Carlisle hooked up an ultrasound machine by the bed,. He rolled up my shirt and h sat down facing me.

"No." I subbed and covered my stomach up with my arms.

He sighed anxiously, "Bella I need to check the baby is okay."

I shook my head again, "I want Edward."

"Bella look at me, Bella." He said frilly, I looked at him through teary eyes.

"Please." I whispered.

He sighed, "Esme will phone him but I _need to check the baby."_

_I swallowed and nodded, gripping my hands in each other above my head as he ran the wand over my skin, it crackled, but there was not thumping sound I was praying for._

_Carlisle frowned and flicked a switch, and the noise I wanted arrived._

_But I could not be overjoyed as I would have liked to be, as he was not smiling. He was frowned, standing up and pushing the machine away with more force than was healthy._

"_What is it, what's wrong?" I defended, trying to sit up but he pushed me back down._

_He paged a nurse and she came rushing in._

"_Prepare Miss Swan for surgery, we Ned to operate immediately." He said._

_I thought I was going to be sick._

"_Carlisle?" Esme asked anxiously as a nurse helped me change._

"_The placentas has been ruptured,. We need to perform tests to check the baby can still breathe," He said and rushed out._

_I looked at Esme who kissed my forehead._

"_tell Edward." I begged._

_She nodded and left, jut as the nurse put the mask over my mouth, and my eyelids drooped. _

_When I came around I was comfier, my head felt light and it was dim. I could feel a bandage around ym stomach and I panicked, I looked around but no one was there. Not even the person who always was._

_But I could hear voices. I looked out of the window in the door at the foot of my bed to see Edward shouting at Carlisle. A cowering Charlie beside him._

_I cringed, I didn't want Charlie anywhere near me or the baby, and by the look on Edwards face, he was exactly the same way._

_I sniffed and wiped away the tears as Edward eyes snapped round to look at me._

"_Edward…" Carlisle started but he was already in the room, leaning over me and looking me over anxiously._

"_I tried Bella I couldn't get back… you must have been so scared… I thought I was going to lose you." I raved but I cut him off by kissing him._

"_Love you Edward." I whispered._

_He sighed, relieved "Love you to."_

_Carlisle entered and looked at us incisory as Charlie shut the door, stalking off somewhere else._

_Edward stiffened when his eyes fell on my bandaged stomach and I stroked his cheek to calm him._

"_The baby has venom Bella, that's what healed you, but the placentas is ruptured, meaning you will have to come in here every Monday for a sonogram, and tell Edward if you feel anything out of the ordinary." Carlisle told me._

_I nodded, eyes till on Edwards._

"_I'll leave you to it." He whispered and left._

_I looked at Edward his eyes far away to the left of mine._

"_I came so close to losing you and the baby today." He hissed._

_I sighed and shut my eyes, "I know, I thought I was… I thought he or she was…" Tears rolled down my cheek and he pulled me into a hug._

"_I know Bella I know.," His voice was pained._

_I swallowed, "I need to sleep. I feel so tired."_

_He smiled, "Your resting for once."_

" _near death experience by your own father does that to you." I joked, although I should have known Edward would find it nothing short of hilarious._

_That was a joke, obviously. _

"_You mean a near death experience by you own father while which your future husband was oblivious to the fact you and his child were in danger." He growled._

_I kissed his cheek, "You're here now, I don't blame you. So don't blame yourself."_

"_Can I blame Charlie as well?" He hissed._

_I nodded, "Don't let him anywhere near me please."_

_He frowned, "your frightened."_

_I nodded, "For the baby, today ash shown me that I'm not invincible, unlike some people."_

_He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I wont let him anywhere near you I promise, today has shown me I cannot leave you alone ever again."_

"_Not even after the babies born?" I laughed._

_He frowned, "especially not then."_

_I sighed and shut my eyes, feeling shi lisp at my ear._

"_I love you Bella, you and our baby."_

_I smiled tiredly, "Love you to Edward, so so much."_

_There was a knock at the door and Edward pulled back to see who it as, me still pretending to be asleep. But I was son back paddling against sleep when I heard who it was._

"_Edward its Renee, can I come in?"_


	10. A moments peace

Edward POV

I remained frozen as my soon to be mother in law entered the room. She went and sat down on the other side of Bella, leaning to kiss her daughter forehead. I almost snapped the bed side that I was griping, and I used all of my self control not to crush Bella's hand I was holding in mine.

Renee seemed awkward about showing love for her daughter around me, and so she should. She had kicked her out like she was some washed up hor, not that Renee had been much different, that's why she and Charlie had got married in the first place, and look how that turned out.

I suppose as a third party I could kind of see her point, but she had no right to treat Bella like that. Okay some would argue that she was only trying to stop her making the mistakes she did, not that I would call deciding to keep her baby, which turned out to be Bella. After all, if Bella had been aborted, I would have nothing to live for.

"Edward I know your mad, and you have every right to be, after all you are the father of it but…" She started but I cut her off.

"No not it Renee, it's a baby, your grandchild." I snapped.

She blinked and I sighed, my gentlemanly self returning as I addressed my fiancées mother.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, sighing an resting my head in my hands.

"Its just a lot to deal with." I finished.

Her thoughts were rushing ahead of her as she thought of ways to approach the subject with me.

"I know you hate me for leaving Bella last fall, but I wont hurt her like that again." I said before I could stop myself.

Renee blinked, thinking of ways I could have thought what she was thinking, but her child like tendencies to not think things through were a god send, as she moved on, not really missing a beat.

"I know you wont, I'm glad you came back, I don't think she would of ever got over it." She said.

I flinched and looked at Bella's face, so perfect my silent heart swelled just gazing on her.

"I don't think I would either." I muttered.

She smiled, "I know you don't really want to talk about it Edward, that's its still a fresh wound, a fresh point of anger but…" She sighed, trying to take on the parental role in the conversation.

I tensed, knowing what she was going to say without my power.

"What happened with Charlie…." She started and I couldn't help but cringe.

"You'll be a father in a few months, and you'll realise jus how much Bella means to him, even if it doesn't seem that way now." She whispered at the end.

"I can't trust him with her." I muttered, eyes still on Bella's face.

"But…" Renee started but Carlisle knocked at the door, telling Renee visiting hours had finished.

She kissed Bella's forehead and smiled at me. I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes, the rest for my face was emotionless.

"Go and get something to eat." Carlisle told me firmly as he checked her stats.

I shook my head, "I can't… if I leave." I swallowed, "I can't risk doing something I'll regret and that will hurt her."

He sighed, "He's her father Edward, your soon going to be his son in law."

I interrupted then, "Yes because family ties seem to mean a lot to him don't they." I growled.

He frowned in disapproval, "She needs to know your strong enough to kept a handle on your anger, she's not as strong as you, emotionally as well as physically." He said and left.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I was not tired, but I wanted to be. I wanted to be able to escape my life for just a few hours.

Apparently that was to much for a vampire to ask.

Another knock came and I sighed, leaving back in my chair and covering my face in my hands.

"Please tell me this is a joke." I laughed without humour.

"Nope." They both said at the same time, popping their lips on the 'p'.

"Just get out, please." I begged, I wasn't in the mood to play the mature older brother. All I in fact felt like doing was breaking down crying.

Apparently that was to much to ask for as well.

Was there anything I could actually do to vent the anger I felt.

It seemed not.

"How's she doing?" Emmet asked, flopping down in the chair Renee had sat in.

"How do you think she's doing Emmet?" I growled.

He rolled shi eyes and put his hands up defensively, "Sor-ry!" HE exclaimed.

I frowned and Alice sighed."Come on Emmet, he's not in the mood." She said and left.

I sighed and lay my head on my arm on the bed, I just wanted to be alone with my wife.

"Edward?" Another voice asked form the doorway.

I stood bolt upright, "Oh my god is it to much to ask that I get a moment alone to myself!" I yelled.

Esme cringed and I sighed in horror of myself, sitting down with my head in my hands."I'm sorry mum… I just…"

"I know." She whispered and wrapped her arm round my shoulder, kissing my hair.

"Thank you for being with her, she must have been so scared." I whispered and re-took Bells hand.

Esme rubbed the back of my shoulders.

"All she wanted was for you to know she would be okay, I think, knowing that you thought she would be, made her feel that as well."

I swallowed, "I've failed her again."

"Don't you ever think that, she doesn't, so you shouldn't." Esme scolded me.

I sighed, "Thank you Esme, for everything."

She smiled, "I'll be back in the morning."

I nodded, "Love you mom."

She smiled, "Love you to dear."

I sighed again when she left, looking back at my wife to be.

"And I love you, my Bella." I whispered and kissed her temple.

I may have been Imagineering it, but I sore I heard a gentle sigh escape her lips.


	11. Ice Cream and good byes

BELLA POV

I was allowed out of hospital three days later, however my stomach had to remain bandaged to save the small stitches. But to my utter pleasure it had grown slightly, prompting Carlisle to believe I was nearly three months pregnant. The wedding was in four days, and I Lou of what had happened with Charlie, I had asked Phil to walk me down the aisle. My mum was going to do it, but I wanted to remain traditional, okay so may father wasn't doing it . But my step father was, and that was close enough .

Edward carried me up the steps to his house, my hands on my small bump protectively, head tucked under his chin against his neck.

"We're back." He called, laying me gently on the sofa.

"You know I could have walked from the car." I muttered.

He smiled and sat facing me on the coffee table, taking one of my hands.

"I just want you to be feeling your best for Saturday." He said and kissed my knuckles.

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Love you." I whispered.

He smiled wider, "Love you to Bella." He whispered and kissed me gently.

The baby moved slightly and I winced, feeling my stitches stretch. Carlisle had told me that until they were taken out it would hurt when it moved, but of course, Edward wasn't exactly happy with that.

"They moving again?" He asked, trying not to sound impossibly anxious as I knew he was.

I nodded and shifted slightly, still stroking his face.

"You want anything to eat love?" He asked and stroked my stomach gently.

I shook my head, "not for anything you have in this annoyingly healthy household, stupid cravings.." I muttered.

He chuckled, "So you do _not_ want any of this?" He asked and I looked to see him pull a tub of ice cream from the carrier bag he had brought with him after picking up my prescription for vitamins.

"Yes, Oh my god yes!" I shouted excitedly and went to sit up to grab it when my stomach stung and I gasped, wincing and sinking backwards. Edward frowned and slid his rams around me to sit me up, laying the blanket over me as he did so.

"You promise me you'll rest if I give you this." He asked.

I nodded and frowned when he handed it to me with a spoon.

"Don't blackmail me with chocolate." I muttered and ate a bite. He laughed and sat facing me. He kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek.

"Oh Bella sweetheart thank god you okay." Came a voice I was excited to hear. I put the ice cream down and Edward looked at me a little surprised. Esme came and hugged me gently. I kicked Edward and told him to move. He sighed and went and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Oh Bella I was so worried They wouldn't let us come and visit and with Charlie and the wedding..." Esme gushed and hugged me again. Tears rolled down my cheeks and she pulled away anxiously.

"What hurts?" She asked but I laughed.

"Hormones." I explained and she laughed.

"How bad was Edward, when you… when you spoke to him, after I went into surgery?" I asked quietly.,

Esme sighed and touched my cheek lovingly as she replied.

"I think you know the answer to that."

I sighed and nodded,.

There was a knock at he door and Edward walked through the room, laughing at Alice as she vibrated ext to me, gushing over the fact I was pregnant, as though I had not realised.

However everyone froze when he opened the door and his eyes fell open on who was stood on the step.

"Edward." Charlie greeted, if not slightly nervously. Okay very nervously. I tensed and Alice wrapped her arms round me, my hand instinctively, if not slightly protectively falling to my stomach.

"I just want two minutes with her…" Charlie started but Edward cut him off.

"How about this, I'll give _you two minutes to leave, that sounds fairer." He snapped._

_Charlie winced and I swallowed."Edward." I said quietly in warning. I agreed with him, not wanting Charlie anywhere near me, but Edward would end up doing something he'd regret. And I didn't want that for him._

_Emmet came down the stairs and put his hand on Edwards shoulder in restraint._

_My father sighed, "I've really messed up, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd really like to be a part of my grandchild life."_

"_Not bloody likely." Edward snapped._

_I sighed and stood up, shakily walking over to Edward and taking his hand._

"_Bye dad." I whispered and shut the door._

_Tars rolled down my eyes and Edward carried me back to the couch, the rest of the family leaving, sensing I just wanted Edward._

"_Are you sure Bella?" He asked quietly._

_I nodded, "Just hold me."_

_He did so and et me cry myself out, before fetching me my chocolate ice cream back when I demanded it from him an hour alter after napping. _


	12. Packing and tempers

Bella POV

I rubbed my eyes and walked down the stairs to see Alice and Emmet on Just Dance, I was unsure as to whether the Nintendo Wii was actually up to keeping up with their movement, but I trusted them on pain of death by Esme, not to break anything, or anyone, The last being on pain of death by Edward if I so much as sneezed at the moment.

I laughed dryly when I realised how high the heating was up, considering they didn't get cold. It was sweet really, how considerate they all were to me.

I went and sat on the sofa, smiling when they all said good morning. I lowered myself to lie down and shifted myself slightly to try and get comfy.

"You okay sweetheart?" Esme asked.

I nodded and sighed, my hands by my head, "Where's Edward?"

"He's gone to get the rest of your stuff from Charlie's..." Esme trailed off and I sat upright, wincing as my stitches stretched.

"What?" I gasped, not upset by the idea of moving out of my fathers, but scared that Edward had gone on his own, if Charlie provoked him...

"Carlisle's gone with him." She said gently.

I nodded and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

EDWARD POV

I sat tensed in the car, arms folded and face pointing straight ahead in the direction we were travelling. Carlisle had refused to let me drive, because I was so stressed.

I had every right to be stressed, he had almost killed my baby, and hurt Bella and he or she regardless.

We pulled up at the house, me slamming my door with such force I could visibly see the car shake.

Carlisle gave me a warning look as he knocked politely on the door, and I bounced on the balls of my feet in anticipation.

The door opened and I looked up to see a slightly startled Renee at the door. She looked from me to Carlisle and he started speaking in what I presumed was his comforting beside manner.

"We're here to collect the rest of Bella's things." He said.

Renee stuttered, "Well yes... of course..." She said and we walked upstairs. I threw everything she'd need into a bag. Anything at all my hands touched.

Carlisle sighed at my flurrying pace, "Edward calm down."

"I can't..." I said and shut the bag, throwing it down on the floor and reaching for another.

"the sooner I'm back with her, _knowing_ she's safe... then I'll calm down." I growled.

He sighed and took the bag, "I'll do this, just go."

I growled and stormed from the room, slamming the door after me and running down the stairs.

I met Charlie in the hall, he stood timidly in front of me. He swallowed loudly and I sighed.

"I don't want to start anything Charlie, please let me pass." I said evenly.

He nodded and moved out of the way. I brushed past him and opened the door, about to shut it when he called after me. I turned to look at him and he gulped.  
"Tell her I love her." He said.

I shook my head, "In my opinion you've lost he right to even think of her." I said and slammed the door behind me.

**Heya guys, sorry this is short but please still review. My sequel to After Breaking Dawn s up now, called the final chapter. Please review if you want an update.**

**Catherinedoncaster1995 xx**


	13. Just a bad dream and sickness

**Heya guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but our internet broke **** thanks for sticking with me, There's a twist in this chapter, and between you and me as a heads up, someone's been telling a lie. **

**Catherinedoncaster1995 xxx**

Edward POV

I was hurling myself at a mountain lion to try and calm down when my phone rang. I answered it, frowning when I saw Bella's name flash on the screen.

"Heya love, sorry I'm on my way back now, are you okay?" I apologised.

"Edward go straight to the hospital." I was met by Alice's voice.

I frowned, "What, why, is Bella okay... what happened... Oh my god..." I demanded, my voice turning to an anxious snarl more and more as the sentence went on.

"Edward." Alice said sadly, a sob in her voice. "Its okay... Bella is fine."

I didn't miss the infliction.

"When you say Bella..." I swallowed, "The baby?"

There was a short pause as I fought the urge to dryly sob.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She whispered, I could imagine her crying, for I could hear it in her voice.

I took a stuttering breath, "Does Bella... does she know...?"

Alice also took a deep breath in, "Yes, she's asleep now... Esme's with her."

I nodded, even though there was no one with me, I knew Alice would be able to see it anyway.

"I'm on my way." I said and hung up, to even bothering to run back to the Volvo. It was a longer trip by road, and my fiancée needed me now.

I needed her.

BELLA POV

My eyelids fluttered open, still wet with tears, as cool lips touched my forehead.

I swallowed, my throat felt dry. Without having to open my eyes or speak Edward pressed a cool glass of water to my lips, instructing me to drink slowly in his husky voice.

I did as he asked and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back and I finally opened my red raw eyes to look at him.

He smiled sadly and I started to apologise when he cut me off by hushing me. It took all of three seconds for the tears to start and then I was in Edwards arms, sobbing hard. I didn't even think I cried this hard when Edward left.

"Shush... It'll be okay..." He choked out and rubbed my back gently, letting me get it all out.

I think we stayed like that for hours, me occasionally crying even when I was asleep, him staying silent. Just comforting me like he always did.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." He whispered later on, not having moved in at least eighteen hours.

I nodded and croaked out and I love you. Which he returned just as forced. It wasn't the words that were forced though; it was the actual speaking that was difficult.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed, tears streaming, hot and sweaty. I ran a hand through my hair as I felt Edward sit up behind me, his arms wrapping around me gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

I wallowed and sighed, it was a just a bad dream.

Looking down at my stomach I felt a twinge of pain. I had never been pregnant, I was still a virgin, and my mother was asleep in the next room. Charlie hadn't nearly killed my baby, and Edward hadn't been shot by Jacob.

"What day is it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Edward seemed confused by my situation but answered anyway.

"It's the sixth, six days till the wedding." He whispered, stroking my hair.

I nodded, "Okay."

He sighed frustratedly, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong... hum?" He asked.

I swallowed, "I was pregnant, you were shot at... Charlie nearly killed me... and I miscarried." I choked out at the end.

I could almost hear him frown as he pulled me into his lap as tears rolled down my cheeks. He rocked me gently and kissed my hair.

"Sweetheart you know you can't be pregnant... we haven't..." He trailed off, it as self explanatory what he was going to say anyway.

"I know." I yawned, beat tired.

He kissed my temple, wrapping the duvet around me as he lay down.

I snuggled into his chest, "I'm not tired." I yawned again, ignoring the angry red numbers on the alarm clock that told me it was just gone two thirty in the morning.

"Shush. Go back to sleep my love, you're going shopping with your mother tomorrow, so you need to be well rested." He whispered.

I groaned and he chuckled.

"Love you Bella."

I smiled, despite the churning dread of shopping in the pit of my stomach.

"I love you to Edward, so very much."

He smiled and began to hum my lullaby, and I knew it was only a small amount of time before I succumbed.

The exact amount of time, three seconds.

Renee chattered away without much input from me as we walked around the mall near Olympia. She had insisted on driving, and Charlie had been all too keen to lend her the cruiser to drive, much keener than he was of my offer that Edward could take us.

Mum didn't mind either way, and we were initially going to take my truck. But Edward had voiced his concerns that it would break down on the way there more than once. So it was decided, once again behind my back between Edward and my father.

That we were taking the cruiser and Edward would pick us up if it broke down.

I found myself praying it would indeed break down more than once just to see Edward again. But it wasn't for on my mum; after all, Edward was stubbornly if not finally going to change me after the honey moon.

And she wouldn't be able to see me again after that.

"You're missing him aren't you?" She asked without looking me as I stood with my arms folded in a shop, feeling uncomfortable being in this kind of surrounding. The last time I remembered being in a shop and actually enjoying it was when I was with Edward. But then that experience really had nothing to do with what he was buying me. In my opinion that aspect of the outing ruined the whole thing, in his opinion, it heightened the excitement that he was so basically going to be able to buy me anything under the sun. It was just strange, and I doubted I would ever understand it. How on earth could he _enjoy_ buying me things when I neither wanted, nor used them?

It was ridiculous, but of course, Edward being Edward, just did it anyway

Sometimes I felt he did it to annoy me, but deep down I knew that wasn't the case.

_Deep_ down anyway.

"Bella?" She asked again.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of my soon to be husband.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked down.

She giggled and pulled me into a hug.

"How did Edward know you weren't very well this morning, did you text him?" She asked.

I had been ill again this morning, unable to keep anything down. I had according to Carlisle a case of the flu, and I was starting to experience its other effects, like headaches and inability to sleep. I also sneezed and coughed. This was the one outing I would be allowed until the wedding, unless I was accompanied by someone else. Other than that I was ordered by all three of Alice, Edward and Carlisle to rest and relax. Edward was joking about the fact he was going to have a sick bride. Alice on similar lines was adamant I was going to get better, and threatened me that if I ruined it by not resting and remained ill she would hurt me.

Edward hadn't found that funny.

Carlisle was just concerned for me, he knew how important this wedding was to me and Edward, and he in his own words had told me that he wanted his newest daughter to have the best big day ever. Even if with the knowledge basis the size of a pin tip knew that he just wanted me to feel better.

"He just gets worried, that's all." I choked out after coughing.

She frowned, "I think we'd better go home."

In all honesty, nothing sounded more appealing to me other than going home at that moment.

I just wanted to see Edward, and to be totally truthful, I felt like crap. My head throbbed, I was wheezing and above all I was tired.

I all but fell into the car and felt my eyes closing before we even left the car park. Edward was going to be mad when he found out I felt this bad and had still gone out, but I trusted Alice not to tell him, after all the lying I had to do this morning just to get him to let me out of bed.

Edward POV

To say it was tense sat on the sofa with Charlie was an understatement. Although he did occasionally ask me a probing question, like where I was planning on taking Bella on our honeymoon, and how I expected to support her through college. Obviously the second part would not be an issue, even if we were going. Bella was adamant that she would get to college after she was changed, I was set again this, but it was proving less than easy to sway her on it. The first question regarding our after wedding experience was an easy lie, I had just chuckled and said Alice had arranged it as a surprise, so neither I nor Bella knew. Only the first part was a lie, well, that sounded better than telling hi the truth. I knew for a fact Charlie was trying to convince himself we weren't having a honeymoon because we would be smart enough not to have anything to do on it. Partially I felt bad for him, but for the most part I was cringing internally, and slightly externally, but Charlie didn't notice.

I heard the tires on the driveway a whole three seconds before Charlie did, he groaned and got up, me having to wait till he was up and out of the room as I sign of politeness.

I followed him out to the car, trying not to frown when I saw Bella fast asleep in the passenger seat.

"Can you carry her Edward, she's not going to be able to walk, she was beat tired." Renee said.

I nodded and opened the door, well aware of Charlie's eyes on my back where he stood behind my Volvo where it was parked in front of his cruiser.

"Bella love." I whispered and stroked her cheek, crouching to look up at her as I removed her seatbelt.

"Ummm." Was the response I got. I chuckled and slid my arms around her gently. She struggled initially but stopped herself when I kissed her temple and she realised it was me. I carried her towards the house, shutting the car door with my hip. I could have easily held her with one hand, but I didn't think that was the smartest move with Charlie watching.

Her arms latched around my neck and I lay her on the sofa, knowing no teenage boy would be able to ascend the stairs with a girl his won age in his arms. Not even Emmet when he was human. I gently unhooked her hands from the back of my shirt and kissed her forehead She squirmed and coughed, me pressing the glass of water I hadn't touched to her lips.

"Slowly." I instructed as she drunk greedily.

She sighed happily and I put the glass back down, sitting on the edge of the sofa facing her, my hands stroking her legs through the blanket I had placed over her.

"Thanks." She whispered and I chuckled, rubbing her hand in both of mine.

She smiled, "Love you."

I mirrored her expression, "love you to Bella."

She shifted to try and sit up to kiss me, but I pushed her back down, opening my mouth to warn her when she sighed thus cutting me off.

"Yeh whatever rest I got it." She muttered,

I chuckled and kissed her gently. She giggled and sighed, sinking back into the cushions.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Your too good to me, you're looking after me when I'm ill days before our wedding... most people would be mad." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as they looked at mine, scared and sad.

I sighed, "Bella..."

"You're _you_ Edward." She said as though it explained everything.

"And I'm me." She said even quieter, looking down.

I frowned, taking her hands in mine and bending my neck, fighting to meet her gaze.

"Bella look at me, Bella." I said firmly.

She looked at me with watery eyes.

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She sniffed, "You love me?"

I smiled and she did to.

"Truly I do, my gorgeous fiancée." I whispered.

She frowned, "Hardly."

I stroked the back foe hr hand with my thumb.

"It will be okay Bella, you'll be walking down that aisle on Saturday, not tripping, head held high." I joked and she hit my arm as hard as she could without breaking anything.

She was about to make a smart ass remark when she was overtaken by a cough. I rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Better?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded, "Of course."

I frowned in confusion and was about to question her sanity when she put a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Let me put it this way, you make me better. You're like my own personal brand of Tylenol." She tried not to giggle.

I chuckled and leant in closer, "I'm like a drug to you."

She nodded dumbly, eyes glazed over by the closeness of my face. Her heart raced and I chuckled, moving to kiss her gently.

She sighed when I pulled away and I cupped her cheek.

"I'll look after you my love."

She smiled, "I know."

**Hope that chapter was long enough for you, and after that, I was the one who was lying. Bella wasn't actually pregnant, you should know by now that I stay true to the books. And SM decided that Edward and Bella wouldn't do the dirty deed until after they were married.**

**Sorry if this disappoints, but there will be more drama up till the wedding, this is when this story ends, if you want to know about the wedding, read breaking dawn, although having said that. I may write it in Charlie's POV, to make it interesting maybe.**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing as always**

**Catherine Doncaster 1995. xxx**


	14. Recovery, medicine and accidents

**We're fire and rain **

**Fire and rain**

**You can drive me insane**

**Drive me insane**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**And I wouldn't change a thing.**

**Wouldn't change a thing, Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato**

Bella

I groaned when I awoke, Charlie was up and about I could hear him in the kitchen. I rolled over but cool arms caught me before I hit the floor. I was unsure why I was still on the sofa, but I was more surpassed to see Edward sat on the coffee table facing me.

"Hey?" my god my voice sounded horse.

He frowned and handed me a glass of water. I drank it, enjoying the feeling of it down my throat immensely.

"Hey." I repeated, sighing tiredly and sinking back into the cushions.

Edward smiled sadly, "Heya."

"What's wrong?" I wheezed. He rubbed my shoulder and frowned harder.

"Open your mouth." He informed me. This time I frowned, knowing he was about to start his daily medical morning inspection of me.

"Edward..." I groaned, although the overall emotion of it was lost in the sough that followed.

"Please." He said just as seriously.

I sighed and dad as he asked, enjoying the feeling of his cool hand on my throat as he tilted my head back so he could look down my throat.

"Your tonsils aren't inflamed, but your throat is, quite badly." He sighed, "I think Carlisle should take a look at you."

"no." I cut him off, folding my arms and glaring at him.

"You wouldn't have to go to hospital Bella, granted I think it would be better if you did but..."

I frowned, "No Edward."

He sighed, "Fine, but at least let him take a look at you, the weddings only in three days."

I scowled, "I am very aware of what day it is Edward."

He kissed my forehead, "I jut don't want you to make yourself worse, we can always push it back a couple of days if need be..."

My eyes went wide, "What are you backing out?" I tried to scream.

His own face turned to shock, "No Bella." He gasped.

"Well what is it then?" Lord knew why I was crying, even I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure whether it was the tears or my words that shocked Edward more. I think the tears tipped the ice berg. Because he picked me up, setting me gently in his lap, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Shush, come on love you know I want to marry you more than anything." He whispered.

I nodded, "I know, I don't know what's wrong with me."

He frowned, "That's why we should go to hospital, together. I'd go with you Bella..."

I groaned and stood up, shaking slightly on my feet. He was up before I could blink and had his arm around my waist. I went to lean into his side but realised how cold I was. I shuddered and he frowned, pulling off his Hoodie and handing it to me.

I instantly felt better once I was enveloped in his scent. He chuckled and led me by the waist to the kitchen, where my mum and dad were sat eating breakfast. My mum was going to be staying in a hotel as of Thursday when Phil arrived, so it was nice to see them together.

Edward moved me to sit on a chair, i frowned at him and he kissed my forehead.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetheart?" My mum asked just as Edward sat down beside me. I took his hand and he wrapped the same arm around my shoulders, our hands still interlocked. My dad frowned slightly but left it, I mean we were going to be husband and wife in a few days.

I almost smiled at the thought of it.

"Just some cereal please, I'm not really hungry." I told my mum. She smiled and nodded, my dad and Edward both frowned in anxiety, some more than others.

"Thank you." I said when she set it in front of me, she offered Edward some but he declined, saying he had eaten before he left. Well, only the part about the eating of _food_ was wrong.

I coughed and Edward rubbed my shoulder anxiously.

"There's some cough syrup in the cupboard if you want it." Charlie said, picking up his fishing gear and leaving, announcing he would be staying over at Billie's tonight, so not to wait up.

He said goodbye to me and my mum, muttering a gruff farewell to Edward, who as always replied consistently polite.

Charlie left and Edward frowned when I coughed again, getting up and sifting through the cupboards. I groaned, although it was masked slightly by y wheezing throat.

"Edward..." I complained, hating it when he took care of me. I didn't like feeling any less significant than him than I already was.

"What?" He asked, like he didn't know. He sat back down beside me, turning his chair to face me. I folded my arms and continued to stare straight ahead, avoiding his gaze.

"Bella." He whispered, my mum giggling as my features flamed with blush. Edward leant towards me, my resolve wavering, fighting not to look at him.

"Look at me." He breathed, although his voice had a no messing tinge to it.

I sighed, turning to look at him, his golden eyes smouldered and I swallowed.

"Please." He whispered.

I stubbornly shook my head, "I don't need it."

He frowned, "Do you want me to _count _the number of times I know you're lying."

"Edward it tastes foul." I complained.

He sighed, "Your being immature." He warned me.

I smirked at him and went to stand up but my mum cut me off.

"Just take it Bella, you haven't been this and since you were five." She laughed.

I frowned, "Thanks mum."

Edward sighed, "Come on Bella, then we can do whatever you want all day, I'll buy you a candy bar?" He offered with a chuckle.

I glared at him, "Now whose being immature."

He sighed, "Come on, just one spoonful then you can go out with your mum like I know she wants to." Edward said, I frowned harder when my mum laughed.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind Edward?" She asked.

I frowned when he chuckled.

"Pretty sure." He answered.

I groaned, "Fine." I snapped, drinking the awful liquid and rinsing my mouth out with water. Edward kissed my temple and thanked me.

I smiled and went to get dressed, wishing more than anything that Edward hadn't suggested I spend the day with my mum. I wanted to spend it with Edward curled up on the sofa watching a movie or something less strenuous. But of course, I knew if I told Edward this he would agree instantly, or admit me to hospital when eh found out I felt this knackered.

But I wanted to spend some time with my mum, albeit far less than i wanted to go to sleep, but i loved my mum too much to blow her off like that.

Even if it was for my vampire fiancée.

I walked downstairs after showering and dressing, kissing Edward goodbye and sitting in the car with my mother as she drove.

She giggled, "You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here." She said as we walked around the mall. Due to the fact it was a Sunday there was barely anyone there. The place was deserted.

I frowned and went to take a step onto the escalator but managed to stumble as we got half way down. I laded on my ankle with a distanced pop and I winced a the pain that flared. I looked down at it to see it sticking out at an odd angle. I groaned, that was definitely dislocated, Edward was going to _kill _me.


	15. Families, they pop back into place

Bella POV

Once we finally arrived at the hospital I was greeted by a sighing Carlisle and trolley. Could this have got any more embarrassing? My soon to be vampire doctor of a father in law assessed my injuries carefully, so light I could barely feel him. I was sent for x ray and it revealed that I was right, my ankle was indeed dislocated.

My mum watched anxiously, not really knowing what to do. Carlisle frowned where he was checking my X ray.

"Renee can you phone Edward please? He'll want to know what's going on." He said. My mum nodded and left, just as Edward met her in the doorway.

"How did you..." She started to ask but I sniffed, calling his name softly. The pain and my general longing for him multiplying as I held my arms open. His face turned sad and he rushed over to me, hugging me tight but being careful not to disrupt my leg.

"What am I going to do with you?" He groaned, stroking my hair.

I sniffed, "I'm sorry."

He hushed me, "Don't apologise love, you gave me quite a scare that's all."

I swallowed and Carlisle cleared his throat politely.

"Renee if I could ask you to leave so I can replace Bella's ankle." He said and my mum left. I cringed violently as he walked to where it was, lifting it gently into his hands. It was fair to say I had had enough gas and air to numb my lower half completely, but the sudden speed my heart was beating made me almost break out into a cold sweat.

"It will be quick Bella." Carlisle encouraged.

I looked at Edward anxiously. He smiled and kissed my forehead, sitting behind me and letting me leant back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I held onto the tightly.

"Ready, just squeeze Edward's arms when it hurt." Carlisle told me.

I nodded and swallowed, it couldn't hurt that much could it? And besides it would be quick.

It could hurt that much. There was a sick popping sound and I physically _felt_ it move. It was awful and I tried to fight the tears, more from shock the actual pain.

Edward hushed me and kissed my cheek, holding my as I calmed myself down.

"You okay?" He asked after Carlisle had left.

I nodded, "Thanks for staying."

He smiled, "There's no where I would rather be."

My mum rushed back in as a nurse came in to ask Edward to fill out a form as my significant other half. Well soon to be anyway.

He went to follow her to sign it, but I clutched his arm tighter, not that it really stopped him, but it made him have to pretend to be restrained.

"Bella you need to rest, come on, I'll be back in a minute." He whispered, his lips brushing my temple.

I shook my head, "Stay."

He sighed and threw an apologetic look at the nurse. She smiled and said she would go and get it so he could do it without leaving me. Lord knows why I was so intent on having him here with me, I knew he would be back if he left; maybe it was the pain meds messing with my brain.

At least I hoped it was that, not that I was going insane.

Edward sat up against the 'headboard' of the hospital bed. Apparently we had to wait here until Carlisle could be sure the meds had left my blood stream and I had no other injuries or concussion.

I leant between Edward's legs, his arms around my chest, his chin resting on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek and I smiled slightly. My mum had gone to get herself some lunch, but Edward had adamantly refused to eat the sandwich she had left for him. In the end I was going to have to eat it, it as either that or hospital food, yuck.

There was a polite knock at the door and Esme stuck her head around looking at me anxiously. I smiled; she really was my second mother. Edward sat us up straighter and she hugged me.

"Oh I was so worried Bella." She gushed.

I laughed gently, "I'm fine Esme."

She pulled back to smile, "You gave me quite a scare... and _you_!" She said turning to Edward. She hit him over the back of the head, _pretty_ hard by the look of it.

He winced and rubbed the back of his hair, "Mum!" He complained.

"You should take better care of her." She informed him.

I couldn't help but giggle, their relationship dynamic was so human, as if they were actually biologically related.

"I wasn't even there." Edward groaned, I knew he was wishing he had been, so he could have caught me at the bottom and saved me from myself and dislocated ankle.

"She's going to be your wife in five days you should make a bit more of an effort." She snapped, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at me.

Just then Emmet came barrelling in, carrying around ten get well soon balloons and a hand full of cards. I groaned and tried to hide my face in Edwards's neck but his arms held me front and centre.

"I hate you." I moaned in his direction, he chuckled and kissed my hair.

Emmet went through his step by step account of what he _thought_ my face looked like when I tripped. Edward found absolutely nothing to laugh about in it, where as I found it nothing short of hilarious.

To my utter shock the next visitor after Alice and Jasper was Rosalie. I smiled timidly when she hugged me, if not awkwardly, because Edwards arms were round me as well.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella." She said sincerely. I thanked her and she left with Emmet, him throwing her over his shoulder and running at just passable for human pace with her giggling. I winced, not even wanting to know what they were going to do and _where_.

Alice and Jasper left about ten minutes later, her wanting to shop for my medication, how she classed picking up a prescription as _shopping, _I would never know. However I also knew better than to argue with her, so I left it.

Esme chatted to my mum about the wedding, although I asked Edward if he could go and get me some food, which he obliged to, I also told him with my eyes not to return for while. Not because I wanted him to, but because I didn't want him anywhere near the two of them when they got to the dress. Esme could hide her thoughts, but my mother, unaware of Edward sixth sense, would no doubt picture it in detail. Unknowingly ruining the whole thing.

Eventually I was let out of the prison like environment known as the hospital to go home. The humiliation was bad enough, until I was informed by Carlisle that I would have to use crutches and not put any pressure on it for at least seventy two hours. Edward must have found slight joy in this, for he insisted on helping me to the car. I glared at him as we drive home, mum in the back watching us with hawk like eyes. I knew she didn't mean to be this in touch with my relationship, and most of the time she didn't seem to notice anything odd about my fiancée. But sometimes, like that moment, I wished she would just look out of the window an notice and take hatred in the fact I would rather live somewhere like this, cold and grey most of the time, than live in Arizona with her. There was however a problem with Arizona I couldn't live with, or live _without_.

Edward couldn't stay there, it was too sunny and he would never be able to go out during the day, my mum would certainly notice the fact he shone like a diamond when in the UV rays, she would notice that whatever mood she was in.

Edward squeezed my hand over the gear stick and I smiled at him, his own smiling expression being a thousand times more brilliant and beautiful than mine. Hopefully when he changed me it would not be that way, but part of me, my hormonal teenage side however repressed...

Part of me would always feel insignificant next to him. Hopefully though, when I was immortal, that part would be so small it was barely noticeable.

I looked at Edward more closely, his eyes were glorious gold today, and my more selfish side wondered whether he would leave me to sleep alone the night before our wedding. However thinking about his intense beliefs on everything to do with virtue or soul preservation and the traditions to with them, I knew the possibilities of that were slimmer than any supermodel could ever dream to be.

Edward all but carried me to sit in the lounge, sitting next to me and handing me two tablets, pulling a bottle of water out of the plastic bag Carlisle had given him. I pouted but let him give me the bottle. He unscrewed the cap and twisted it between his fingers as I swallowed them. I looked at him dryly as he picked me up and ly me down, propping my ankle up and covering me with the comforter. I glared at him as he checked I was comfy.

He sighed, "I just want you to get better... I don't want a sick bride." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Your future bride is going to get mad if you don't kiss her soon. By her watch it's been almost half an hour since you preformed that particular item in your job description."

He but back a laugh," What if I don't want to..."

"Then I'll get up and smash my foot against the wheel of your Volvo until you do, either that or my ankle snaps." I snapped.

He frowned, "We were speaking of a hypothetical case." He reminded me, making tic clear in his voice that he was none too happy with my threat. Although it did work, and regardless of his displeasure of my outburst, his lips touched mine and my eyelids fluttered close and my breathing became heavier as the seconds went on.

I yawned, the level of antibiotics suddenly making me just want to sleep.

"Sleep my love." He whispered, but I stubbornly shook my head.

He sighed, "Come on, don't be immature... _again._" He hinted in referance to this morning, where I was sure he was secretly cheered at the thought of being right.

_Again. _

"Love you Edward." I mumbled, eyes already shut.

I heard him chuckle and his lips touched my hair again, "Love you to... my Bella."


	16. Dosage and Darkness

Bella POV

I awoke shivering, and not because Edward was in my bed, which he wasn't, it was because of the freezing wind threatening to blow in my single pained window. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled downstairs, sinking gratefully into a chair my mum pulled out for me. Annoyingly, it was no warmer in the kitchen. Edward was hunting this morning when I woke up, and after taking a nap this afternoon i had hoped for him to be here when I woke up. But we don't always get what we want.

Charlie caught the expression on my face as I pulled my arms tighter around me.

He chuckled and smiled, "it's warmer in the lounge if you want to sit in there."

I nodded and was about to stand when there was a knock at the door.  
"That'll be Edward." I said and was about to get up when my dad beat me to it.

"I'll let him in." He said in a gruff voice, although it was nothing short of glorious when compared to how he normally said Edwards name.

I waited while they greeted each other and came into view. I beamed, him smiling and bending to kiss me gently as I hugged my arms tight around his neck.

Edward laughed, "Good morning."

I smiled and blushed slightly when he winked at me, away from the sight of my parents but so I could see.

"You want a coffee Edward?" Charlie asked. My eyes visibly widened, Charlie was one speaking to Edward and two, he was offering him things. This day was going to be strange. But I was also glad; Charlie's appetence of Edward set another piece of my fairy tale in place. I was so sure I wanted to be with Edward forever that I almost felt better about having to say goodbye to Charlie now I knew he approved of him.

"No thank you." Edward politely declined and sat down beside me, shrugging off his jacket to reveal a tight fitting black sweater and shirt underneath. My eyes went wide when I saw his firm chest and I looked away to resist the urge to run my hand down over it.

"How are you this morning then Edward?" My mother asked as my dad sat back down.

Edward smiled, "Very well thank you yourself?" He asked.

My mum smiled, her attention back on my hand tight in Edward, making my engagement ring clear in view.

"Bells haven't you got to take your tablets soon?" My dad asked.

I frowned, trying to think, "Yeh... erm..."

I looked at Edward for help and my mum giggled as he chuckled. My dad laughed and I blushed, Edward pulling me to lean into his chest, his lips touching my hair.

"You're supposed to take them every five hours." He informed me.

I frowned slightly, "oh yeh."

He laughed and stood up, retrieving them from the top of the fridge and pouring me a glass of water. He handed that and two pills to me and I took them slowly, over doing it for Edward, for his benefit anyway.

"Thank you." I whispered once I had finished. He smiled and put it in the sink. He sat down beside me and I shivered once again, pulling his Hoodie off of the back of the chair and wrapping it around me tight. My dad frowned and my mum smiled.

"We'll all be warmer in the lounge." She said and stood, picking up the tin of biscuits and her coffee and walking into the lounge. Charlie followed and I struggled to get up, giving up and looking with a slightly disgruntled expression at Edward. He chuckled and scooped me up, me giggling as his lips touched mine hungrily.

He pulled back with a groan, "Your dads listening."

I sighed and tucked my head under his chin, closing my eyes and just enjoying the feel of him as he carried me to lie on the sofa. He sat with my head in his lap, playing with my hair as we watched TV.

Eventually it started to get dark and the wind was really picking up speed and making the window pane moan in stress from the force of it.

Edward was sat on the floor leaning against the sofa, me sat between his legs, both of us wrapped in a blanket. He and I both caught Charlie looking pointedly at the clock and Edward sighed untangling himself from the blanket and kissing my forehead.

"I'd better be going, have a good night everybody." He said.

Renee glared at Charlie, "You're not seriously going to make him drive home in this are you?"

Charlie sighed, "I guess not, come on son, sit back down, though you'd better phone your folks and say you won't be back till the morning."

Edward smiled "thank you sir."

He sat back down behind me and I leant back gratefully into his chest. He kissed my hair and I smiled slightly, feeling strangely comfortable displaying my affection for him in front of my parents.

The lights flickered off and I groaned, not relishing the idea of stumbling around in the pitch black this evening. Blackness made me even more of a klutz, if that was at all fathomable.

My mum and dad stumbled out to get a torch and I sighed, glancing up to where I assumed Edwards face was.

"Can you still see?" I asked, not liking the undercurrent of actual displeasure in my voice.

"Twenty twenty vision." He said and I scowled, hiding my face in his chest as Charlie returned with a torch.

He sat down and let out a sigh, obviously annoyed at not having the opportunity to watch the game due to lack of power. Renee however seemed totally unfazed by the sudden change in lighting.

"Well what are we going to do now then?" Charlie asked rhetorically.

"Maybe we'll have to talk to one another..." My mum said happily and turned to me and Edward. We both flinched and cringed into one another, his hand taking mine reassuringly. This was going to be along evening.


	17. Dinner plans

Esme POV

I walked down the stairs of my house to see my sons in the living room below. I stopped thinking what I had been when I saw Edward there, and I was sure I would have been blushing like Bella if I were human. But to my surprise he didn't even seemed bothered, and then I started listening to their conversation and I sighed. It seemed he was a little bit preoccupied.

"Well it's not like you would have been doing anything interesting…" Emmet started when Edward snarled at him, obviously his thoughts were the same kind of idiotic remarks about Edward and Bella's love life.

"I text you to say I wasn't coming home, I do not know _why_ you are acting so surprised." Edward snapped.

Jasper made a show of putting his hands up defensively and Emmet laughed.

"I never got the text little bro, I ran my blackberry over with a lawnmower."

Edward frowned, "Oh I'm sorry, that should have been the first thought in my mind when you didn't reply instantly."

Jasper coughed to hide a laugh when Emmet replied.

"Seems you were a little distracted."

"Well you have my full attention now so whatever you want get on with it." Edward growled.

Emmet sat there looking at him with a big groan on his face.

"What?" Edward snapped when Emmet didn't move and neither did Jasper.

"What are you…."

"lets make Jedward!" Emmet screamed and went to push Edward on top of Jasper. Edward rolled nimbly out of he way and Emmet went smack into his other brother, holding tight to him to keep himself upright.

"ooh dude get off." Jasper cried and pushed Emmet away, his palm hard against his brothers features.

Edward laughed and flopped down in the chair, smiling at me when eh saw me.

"Hey mum." He said and stood up, walking over to hug me. I patted his back when the phone rang, and before Edward could even blink, Emmet was on it like it was made of gold.

"Hello?" He asked in his 'phone' voice.

There was a pause and Emmett's face broke into a huge smile and his eyes landed on Edward.

"oh hey Bella, well I'm fine thanks for not asking… and no don't apologise really… my heart will mend in time."

Edward launched himself away from me and landed about half a foot behind Emmet.

Emmet started walking, well running around the living room with Edward trying to snatch the phone off of him.

"What are you wearing?" Eh asked and Edward growled fiercely and I frowned.

"No not that, I mean under…." Emmet started when Edward had had enough. He spun and punched Emmet square in the jaw, catching the phone before it hit the floor.

"Hello love." He said conversationally as Emmet lay screaming on the floor. Jasper looked like he was torn between my amusement, Emmett's 'pain', and whatever emotion Edward was feeling.

Edward chuckled at something Bella said, "Of course love.." He said and walked into the kitchen.

I went to follow him to ask how Bella was when I caught sight of Emmet still on the floor.

"Emmet getup." I scolded.

His eyes went wide and Jasper started laughing hysterically.

"Your joking right?" Emmet screamed and jumped up.

"my face friggin hurts…"

"Language." I said and was abut to follow Edward when he called after me.

"He _punched_ me, you were a witness."

I sighed and tapped my head, "I'll remember it for you Emmet." I said and left.

Edward was stood looking out of the glass wall, I could hear him speaking quietly to his fiancée, so as I cleaned the kitchen I tried very hard not to listen. Which as any other mother will tell you, is difficult when their favourite child is speaking to the person they love.

Edward caught my eyes and said, "Yeh she's here, just a minute love." And handed me the phone.

"Hello dear." I said.

I could almost sense Bella blush and Edward chuckled where he was fiddling with the fruit bowl.

"Hello Esme, its my mother who wants to talk to you actually, something about the wedding." My soon to be daughter in law sad. And both me and Edward smiled when her voice rose with excitement at the mention of the big day, It was only two days away.

"Fifty seven hours." Edward said quietly. I glanced at him and he looked almost embarrassed.

"Hello Esme." This was Renee's voice now.

"Hello Renee, how are you?" I replied.

"Oh I'm fine thank you, I should congratulate you, your son was a prefect gentlemen last night through the storm. Didn't mind sleeping on the couch at all…"

Yeh right that's where he 'slept.'

Edward put on his best wounded expression and I just raised my eyebrows.

"Is it okay if I pop up later, I want to speak to you, I feel I haven't seen enough of you." Renee asked and Edwards head snapped around, and started miming with shi hands.

I managed to get… tell her to bring…. Bella.

"You had better bring Bella Renee, I think Edward has separation anxiety…"

Emmett's booming laughter filled the house and Edward folded his arms in a stubborn gesture.

Renee giggled, "They are both as bad as each other."

I frowned as she chatted away and Edward began to get bored, missing his fiancée I assumed. He started rolling an orange across the breakfast bar. Pushing it as hard as he could, then racing around to the other end to catch it. A human would not have been able to see he was doing it that fast.

"Sorry Renee hang on a minute…" I apologised and snapped my fingers at Edward.

"Go and do something useful, get out of my kitchen!"

He groaned and put the orange back, walking out slowly.

I sighed, "Teenagers."

Renee laughed, "Yeh, although Bella's on her he now, how much do you bet they are talking to one another."

"Sometimes I think they could stay together for ever." I laughed and Renee did to. I saw Edward in the doorway on his phone about to make a remark about my ironic statement when I glared at him to be quiet. He sighed and left again.

"Well I will see you alter, I'll tell you what. Why don't you and Charlie and obviously Bella come for dinner tonight, Charlie isn't working is he, and its the only day my husband will have." I offered.

Renee sounded more than excited.

"Okay, we'll se you… I don't know when do you usually eat." she floundered and I sighed.

"Come over a bout half five if that is okay, my boys get hungry…."

"Not for something you can put in the oven hey Edward?" Emmet shouted. There was a thud and a curse form Emmet.

I sighed, sometimes I wished my husband was at home during the day. Having permanently teenage children could, grate on you after a while.

"Okay, we will see you then then, bye Esme." Renee said and I said goodbye before hanging up.

I walked back into the lounge to see Edward glaring at Emmet and him grinning at me.

"Are we having humans for dinner?" HE asked and I tried not to laugh, he had obviously been working on that joke all the way through my conversation.

Obviously Edward didn't found it very funny though, and why should he? So much could hurt Bella in her human state. But now was not the time to think of that.

"We are having visitors Emmet which means you need to be present able before half past four." I told him and Edward chuckled.

"But they aren't coming till half five?" Emmet moaned.

I frowned, "It will take me that long to make you look presentable after your no doubt half arsed attempt." I said and left as Edward and Jasper howled with laughter at Emmett's expression.

**HEYA, sorry it took so long, but THE FINAL CHAPTER has taken the for front which is sad, but kind of exciting. Review if you want more.**

**Catherinedoncaster1995 xxx**


	18. A what?

**Heya guys, this chapter is dedicated to xTeamAliceCullenx, her story is amazing check it out. Wolf bite conquers all! Anyway hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to upload, but I had writers block, now I don't so its okay! **

Edward POV

I knocked politely on Bella's front door. I heard shuffling inside and Charlie's thoughts growing louder as he made his way to the door. I frowned slightly, normally he let Bella get the door. Why wasn't she running to greet me like she normally did.

I could hardly believe that she had something to be mad at me for, I had not seen her all day because I had been hunting. She had been with Alice. I knew she hated being babysat but she understood why I needed her to be safe. Regardless, Bella hardly seemed the type to sulk over something. Especially something as frequent as my 'over protectiveness' as she called it.

Charlie grunted and opened the door. He swallowed back the acidic remark I could hear bubbling in his brain.

"She's still with Alice." He said and I nodded.

"She said to wait for her here, they won't be long." I replied, hoping that that was true. I prided myself on being a gentlemen, but it was hard to remain civil and polite to a man who was willing to shoot me the first chance he got. And it wasn't as though he kept his opinion discrete in his words as well as his thoughts. Even if I wasn't a mind reader, I would have known expertly Charlie's feelings towards me just by his body language.

A car pulled up behind mine on the driveway and I mentally sighed in frustration. It was not my fiancée or my sister I could sense, even if one of them was mentally mute. It was Angela Weber.

She climbed out as I turned, her running through the rain to stand beside me on the porch.

"Heya." She gasped and pulled an envelop out form under her jacket.

"This is for you Edward, to give to Bella, I knew you'd be here if she wasn't so…" She said and handed it to me.

I nodded and took it form her, examining it as though I had no idea what it was.

"Thank you." I said and she smile back before Charlie interrupted.

"Come in Ange, don't want you getting cold." He said and then glanced at me.

"You to Edward." He said my name in a slightly different tine to the rest of his words, but I pretended not to notice. I followed Ange into the kitchen, as Charlie went back to living room. He grunted at me that I knew where everything was if we needed anything. I nodded and leant against the counter with my arms folded over my chest as Angela removed her jacket and sat down at the table.

Unlike most of my human 'peers', Angela Weber was happy for me and Bella, and not only that, unlike most humans, she didn't irritate me to the point of suicide.

She smiled and her tone was low, as though not to make Charlie ware of our conversation, although _I_ knew that there was no way Charlie would hear a bomb drop on the house he was that absorbed in his flat screen game.

"he still not every keen on you then?" She asked gently.

I sighed and shook my head, letting out am long breath.

"I don't think he'll ever except or understand it, I don't think I can really ask him to." I replied, looking down.

I could sense her open her mouth the speak when a squeal that could only belong to someone of very small size ripped through the house. I cringed as Angela did, as my small Pixie sisters voice kept our ears.

"Hey Charlie!" I heard her yell, as though he was deaf. He soon would be if she continued to shout at him like that.

I heard her chattering excitedly in the lounge and her thoughts were so fast I could barely keep up. As though I had time to read her mind when my fiancée walked into the kitchen. She smiled at Angela and said hello as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her gently and she ginned, locking her hands in my hair,. I broke away quickly as she muttered a curse word, pulling back and sitting down.

"What's wrong?" I demanded anxiously as Alice walked in the room.

Alice rolled her eyes so dramatically I could almost _hear _them.

"Edward she's fine don't give yourself a migraine."

I tried not to make a very animalistic noise at my sister and she sighed, seeing the restraint I was under.

"What have you been doing all day?" I demanded when I saw for the first time the red marks under my loves eyes and the tissue in her hand.

"Nothing." Bella said quickly and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She went to stand up when she gave a small cry of pain, falling back into the chair.

I shot a glare at Alice who sighed, surprisingly Angela giggled.

"You've been to a beautician haven't you Bella?" She laughed, her thoughts weren't telling me anything, so I decided to ask out loud.

"Why?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "She's a had Brazilian wax Edward."

I pulled back slightly to see Bella cover her face in her hands and shake her head.

"It was awful, it hurt and they had to.." She sniffed and I frowned slightly, pulling her into a hug.

"Its okay." I whispered.

She sniffed, "I didn't want to go."

My eyes snapped around t Alice who shrugged.

"So-_rry_ for being the only one who wants your honeymoon to be perfect." She said and I glared at her small form."I'll see you at home Alice." I said, and something in my tone stopped her from arguing, for once.

She sighed and left, "By Angela, I'll see you on Saturday if not before, oh and love birds, break it up a minute will you."

My teeth ground together and Bella hushed me quietly.

"Bella your dress for tonight is in your room, I'll be back later to help you, and _you_," She said looking at me.

"_You need to have left here by four, otherwise Esme will be mad and you wont be the favourite child anymore." She said and turned to leave._

_Angela giggled and stood up._

"_I'll see you guys Saturday, bye." She said and grabbed her jacket before leaving._

_I sighed and Bella wiped her eyes again._

"_What's really the matter hey?" I asked quietly as I sat down on the chair facing her._

_She swallowed and shook her head, "Nothing."_

_I leant in so she had no choice but to look at me._

"_You can tell me Bella." I breathed._

_She kept out a stuttering breath, "I'm just so nervous, about the cake, the dress… everything… it all sort of bubbled over today." She mumbled._

_I frowned, "Your not backing out are you?" I asked in a tight voice._

_Her eyes snapped up and her eyebrows were high._

"_No of course not, its because I want it to be perfect that I am this nervous, god no." She gasped._

_I smiled relieved, "Good." I whispered and leant in to touch my lips to hers just as Renee walked in._

"_I'm not interrupting anything am I?" My mother in law giggled and sat down chattering away._

_Bella pouted and I kissed her gently before joining in conversation with Renee. However Bella kept her hand running up and down my bicep the whole time._

_Least to say it was very distracting. _


	19. Finale

Bella POV

I fidgeted as Alice curled, re-straightened my hair then re-curled, unsure of how she wanted it to look. I sighed and rolled my eyes when she declared she was finally finished.

"Thank god." I complained and she smirked at me, fiddling with one lose curl. I batted her hands away, probably giving myself a bruise.  
"Enough, when will Edward be here?" I asked, well demanded really. I was on edge because Charlie, Renee and the rest of the Cullen's would be under the same roof, in a room containing alcohol. I was sure Charlie would be looking for any fault with Edward, but to be honest I didn't care. Tomorrow was my last day as a single woman, and it was going to be filled with things like going to get petrol and buying pop tarts.

Just then the door bell rang and Alice pulled me to skip down stairs. She headed into the kitchen as I went to answer the door. I paused and bit my lip with my hand on the door knob.

I was feeling adventurous today.

Yanking open the door to reveal a grinning Edward I beamed, he leant into kiss me but I took a step back, before slamming the door back in his face.

My sides hurt from the retained laughter as Edwards annoyed growl came through the wood.

He rang the bell impatiently and I heard Charlie shift in his chair in the kitchen.  
"Get the door Bella!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Who is it?" I laughed though the wood.

"The pizza man." Edward said sarcastically.

I laughed and pulled open the door to see Edward frowning at me.

"That wasn't very nice." He said sadly.

I smiled and took a step forwards, wrapping my arms around his neck and stretching up to skim my lips along his.

"Let me make it up to you then." I challenged and captured his kips in a kiss. Edward moaned softly s I did, him lifting me into his arms bridal style. I kept my arms around his neck and out lips never left each others, me only just being aware of him moving forwards back towards the house.

I felt him step up, although I was barely even jostled.

There was a gruff cough from behind us and I pulled away reluctantly to see Alice stood with her hands on her hips, my mother giggling behind her and a glaring Charlie.

Edward set me on the floor and I straightened my dress, him his suit before winding one arm around my waist as I laughed and buried my burning face in his side.

"Evening Sir." Edward said formally, Charlie only grunted in response.

My mother giggled, "You guys are supposed to wait for the thresh hold you know."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh you are so far off base Renee..."

"Shall we be going then?" Edward cut her off with that and a knowing look. Alice huffed and walked past us to her Porsche, my father and mother climbing in the back of the Volvo.

We sped to the Cullen's, house, my hand in Edwards tight as he drove. My mother and father were chatting about traffic laws ironically enough. But Charlie was so into off-duty mode that it did not occur to him to check how fast Edward was driving.

Edward climbed out of the car first and held open yam door and then my mothers. We walked up the porch steps and I went in fist, beaming and rushing to hug Esme.

"Hello dear." She laughed.

I smiled, I felt like I hadn't seen her in years, although the reality it was hours, not even days.

"Foods nearly ready guys if you want to go through." Carlisle said, appearing then behind his wife. I smiled and hugged him next, before being attacked by Emmet in a bear hug. Jasper smiled politely and Rosalie surprisingly hugged me to.

Edward claimed me again then, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me and my family to the table.

Esme did a wonderful job of cooking for someone who doesn't eat, and after about ten minutes a i began to relax. Charlie swallowed his beer and leant back in his chair.

"That was wonderful Esme, truly. I haven't had anything that good to eat in a long time... not since before Bella stopped cooking for six months anyway." He said but froze after he had.

Everyone at the table became as still as stone, even the people who technically weren't, like me and my mother.

Edward swallowed and refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"Excuse me." He said quietly and pushed away form the table, dropping my hand where his fingers had been playing with mine and walking off out of the room.

My dad looked around anxiously, "I'm sorry."

I swallowed, "I'll go talk to him." I whispered and stood up, Carlisle and Esme watching after me anxiously as I followed Edward path to the living room.

He was easy to find, standing behind the piano, silhouetted against the big glass wall. It was nearing getting dark, and I wondered idly what time it was.

"Twilight." He mumbled to himself, and I was amazed I could hear, maybe my human hearing wasn't so bad after all, for he was still at least twenty feet away from me.

"it's the safest time of day for vampires." I quoted him quietly and walked to stand beside him, glancing at him anxiously as he did not turn to meet my gaze. I swallowed and decided to speak first.

"Tell me what your thinking?" I whispered.

He chuckled darkly, "How ironic."

I swallowed again, "It's okay you know, to feel upset about what Charlie said."

Edward glanced at me with black eyes, "That would be almost _human_ of me wouldn't it?"

"I don't hate you for leaving me... don't even care about what everyone else thinks... I love you Edward." I whispered and he sighed, turning and pulling me into a hug.

"I just hate being reminded of all the pain I caused you." He murmured.

I pulled back to kiss him gently.

"I love you Edward." I breathed.

He smiled, "i love you to Bella."

I smiled and he re-took my hand, before pulling me away from the window towards the garage.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.

He chuckled, "To see the first part of your compromise." He said and pulled me into the garage, before walking me over to the huge tarpaulin covered shape and ripping the cover off.

I groaned he chuckled.

"only one more day to go and what is mine is yours." He reminded me before walking to hug me again.

I ran my fingers up and down the back of his neck.

"_My_ Bella." He whispered and leant in to kiss me, my fingers knotting in his hair.

**Heya guys so that is the last chapter of this story, (I know, it's very sad) so this is where the real breaking dawn book starts and it kind of fits in there, although of course for all you readers you need to move on and read my A Cullen Xmas, and then read, After Breaking Dawn, and then the final chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, keep in touch. xx**


End file.
